Baby don't cry
by choco momo
Summary: [Sibum Fanfiction] Kibum datang dengan masa lalu yang kelam, tetapi Siwon selalu menjadi kekuatan yang tidak pernah dia minta untuk hadir di dalam hidupnya yang gelap ./oneshoot/ PG-17/An alternative Universe Fanfiction/ Warning inside /With Sibum as Main cast/ Shounen Ai/ Boys X boys/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : they self and they parent

Main cast : Kim Kibum. Choi Siwon.

Gendre : Drama, Romance, hurt/comfort.

Theme : Winter

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Don't go_EXO-K

Cast and anything in this story © SMent

**Baby don't cry  
**

_Bersandarlah padaku. Dan aku akan menopangmu hingga kau mampu untuk berdiri kembali._

* * *

_Ucapkan harapanmu!_

_Berjanjilah kau akan selalu disisiku, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, tetaplah disini,_

_pegang tanganku dan jangan pernah lepaskan._

_berjanjilah,_

* * *

**All about us**

Kedua bola matanya sekali lagi bergerak untuk memindai jendela tinggi dengan gorden yang melambai tertiup angin memasuki ruangan, menjadikan kamar yang seharusnya hangat berubah menjadi sedingin es yang membeku dimusim dingin.

Rintik-rintik hujan bercampur salju yang mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi sama sekali tidak membuat perasaannya semakin membalik, justru sebaliknya, dia tidak bisa menghentikan sentakaran rasa cemas yang bergelung didalam benaknya.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" desahnya putus asa sembari jemarinya menekan tobol yang telah dihapalnya luar kepala, mencoba menghungi nomor seseorang yang saat ini menjadi fokus perhatiannya.

Tidak diangkat. Dan ketika dia mencoba untuk yang kedua kalinya, nomor yang dia coba hubungi justru hanya tersambung dengan operator.  
Tidak aktif.

"Kau dimana Kim Kibum." lirihnya, berbisik begitu perlahan, berharap angin dapat memberitahunya mengenai keberadaan sesosok namja yang seakan menjadi pusat gravitasinya.

Siwon-nama namja dengan lesung pipi menawa itu- mendesah sembari menatap tajam arloji yang melingkar dilengan kanannya, seakan hal itu dapat membuat waktu berjalan mundur.

Sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam, namun hingga sekarang dia bahkan belum mendapati dimana keberadaan namja itu sekarang.

Tidak biasanya Kibum bersikap seperti ini. Tidak padanya.

Meskipun namja itu tergolong irit bicara, sangat tertutup dan cenderung selalu lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri, namu Kibum selalu memberikan alasan dan meminta izin darinya jika namja itu akan pergi kesuatu tempat tanpanya meski hanya untuk beberapa jam.

Tetapi hari ini, sejak jam dirinya terbangun dipagi hari yang dingin tanpa kehadiran namja itu disampingnya, dia belum melihat Kibum dimanapun disekolah dan tempat-tempat yang biasa didatangi oleh namja berkulit itu.

Terdorong oleh rasa cemas yang seakan tidak berkesudahan, Siwon memutuskan untuk mengambil parka yang disampirkan dibelakang pintu dan kemudian melangkah keluar dari dalam kamarnya untuk mencari keberadaan Kibum meksipun ada larangan keras agar penghuni asrama tidak keluar setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia hanya berdiam diri dikamar menunggu kedatangan Kibum sementara dirinya sudah begitu gatal ingin bertemu dengan namja yang telah menjad roomatenya selama tiga tahun terakhir

hingga bahkan rasanya dia ingin melomat keluar dari kulitnya.

Siwon merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Hari ini adalah tanggal 27.

Tanggal dimana kejadian itu terjadi.

Sekarang dia tahu dimana harus mencari keberadaan Kibum.

Meski dibawah guyuran hujan sekalipun, Siwon masih bisa menemukan keberadaan Kibum yang meringkuk seorang diri dibawah pohon maple sembari memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

Payung yang dia pakai untuk melindungi dirinya dari derasnya terpaan air hujan tidak dapat menghalau rasa dingin yang seolah meremukan tulang.

Sejak kapan Kibum berada disana?

Tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang telah basah kuyup, Siwon melemparkan begitu saja payung yang berada digenggaman tangannya dan kemudian berlutut dihadapan Kibum yang tetap diam ditempatnya, sama sekali tidak perduli seluruh tubuhnya yang telah basah kuyup akibat terlalu lama berada dibawah guyuran hujan.

"Kibummie, ayo pulang. Kau bisa sakit kalau tetap berada disini."

Kibum tidak menyahut, seluruh tubuh namja itu menggigil hebat dengan bibir yang mulai membiru. Seluruh tubuhnya sangat dingin.

"Kibummie, ayo pulang. Kau bisa sakit."

Kali ini Kibum menggeleng dan sejurus kemudian menangis terisak tanpa suara.

Melihat Kibum yang tetap bertahan dengan kekeraskepalaannya sementara kesehatan namja itu menjadi taruhannya, Kibum menarik paksa tubuh namja itu hingga terjatuh kedalam pelukannya meskipun harus dibarengi dengan pemberontakan Kibum yang tetap ngotot tidak ingin pergi.

Kalau seperti ini terus, tidak menutup kemungkinan Kibum akan terserang demam, atau yang lebih buruk, hipotermia.

Terutama dengan keadaan cuaca yang masih berada dititik terendah seperti sekarang ini.

Kibum dengan kondisi tubuh yang terlihat begitu lemah seperti sekarang ini membuat rasa cemas namja bermarga Choi itu semakin menjadi, meskipun hal sebenarnya kondisi ini justu menjadikan Siwon lebih mudah untuk membawa Kibum ketempat yang lebih hangat.

Kibum tidak pingsan, tetapi namja itu sudah terkulai tidak berdaya dengan tubuh lemas digendongan Siwon ketika dia akhirnya berhasil membawa namja itu kembali keasrama meskipun dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Setelah berhasil mengganti pakaian Kibum dengan piyama yang kering dan tentu saja dengan dirinya yang juga harus mandi dengan menggunakan air panas agar tidak masuk angin, dirinya hanya bisa duduk termangu disamping tempat tidur sembari membelai pelan kening Kibum yang terasa panas.

Namja itu terserang demam, sepertinya Kibum telah berada dibawah pohon itu sejak tadi pagi dan mengingat kebiasaan Kibum yang selalu saja tidak memperhatikan kesehatan tubuhnya sendiri, dia yakin namja itu belum mengkonsumsi apapun sejak pagi.

Bodoh, kalau saja dia tidak terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya menjabat sebagai president high school, maka kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi.  
Seharusnya dia bisa lebih memperhatikan Kibum, tertutama saat dalam keadaan seperti ini, ketika Kibum sangat membutuhkan perhatian dan kehadirannya disamping pemuda itu.

Sekarang dia merasa begitu bersalah.

Meskipun Kibum terlihat kuat dan tegar diluarnya, namun dia juga merupakan sosok yang begitu rapuh yang tersimpan rapi dari sifatnya yang dingin, dibalik itu semua, Kibum adalah namja yang sangat membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang.

Tidak dia sangka, dibalik tubuh yang begitu rapuh ini menyimpan suatu beban yang sangat berat.

Langkah Siwon yang berniat beranjak untuk mengambil pengompres yang akan digunakan untuk sekadar mengurangi gejala demam yang menyerang tubuh Kibum seketika terhenti ketika tangan itu terjulur lemah kearahnya sembari memegang ujung sweter yang dikenakannya.

Kedua kelopak mata Kibum terbuka, menatapnya. "Jangan pergi." lirihnya dengan dengan suara yang begitu pelan dan lemah.

Air mata menggenang dipeluk matanya hingga kemudian tumpah membasahi pipinya merona pucat.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya lalu kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kibum yang seketika bergelung kerahan pelukannya sementara kedua lengan Siwon mendekapnya begitu erat.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Aku janji." bisiknya meskipun dia tidak yakin apakah Kibum mendengarnya atau tidak.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Kibum tertawa dengan suara keras ketika Jihye yang duduk disampingnya dikursi penumpang memberengkut kearahnya setelah dia menggoda gadis itu tetang seorang pemuda yang ternyata selama setahun terakhir disukai oleh adiknya._

_"Oppa menyebalkan." gerutunya sembari melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada._

_Kibum terkekeh sembari mengacak-acak lembut pucuk kepala adiknya. "Jangan merajuk, oppa kan hanya menggodamu."_

_Gadis berambut panjang itu hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya lucu, berusaha mengabaikan Kibum yang masih saja berusaha menggodanya, mendatangkan senyuman dari kedua orang tua mereka yang duduk dikursi pengemudi._

_Sekarang ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kembali kekota Seoul setelah seminggu berlibur untuk menikmati keindahan pantai._

_"Eomma, Kibum Oppa menyebalkan. Lihat, dia masih saja menggodaku." Adu gadis yang masih duduk dibangku kelas dua Junior high school itu pada sang ibu yang hanya tersenyum menanggapinya._

_"Aku tidak menggodanya eomma, lihat saja wajahnya yang memerah itu." tutur Kibum dengan nada suara sengaja dipanjang-panjangkan._

_"Oppa menyebalkan." Teriak Jihye dan kemudian dengan sengaja mendaratkan pukulan yang tentu saja hanya bersifat main-pada pada lengan Kibum hingga ponsel yang berada digenggaman tangannya terlepas dan terlempar kedepan._

_"Biar appa saja yang ambil." ucap sang ayah saat Kibum akan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya untuk meraih kedepan._

_"Tidak apa-apa Appa, aku akan mengambil sendiri. Appa sedang menyetir."_  
_Tidak mengindahkan kata-kata sang ayah, Kibum justru malah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mulai merah kedepan diantara sela-sela jok untuk menemukan handphonenya._

_"Kibum, hati-hati sayang." dia mendengar suara ibunya memperingatkan._  
_Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kibum, sang ayah yang bertugas sebagai pengemudi mengalihkan fokus perhatiannya hingga tidak memperhatikan apa yang datang mendekat kearah mereka._

_Dia mendengar ibu dan adiknya berteriak memperingatkan lalu kemudian benturan yang sangat kuat terjadi dan saat dia membuka kedua matanya, tubuhnya telah terlempar keluar dari dalam mobil._

_Tergeletak begitu saja diatas sesemekan, kedua matanya melihat meski kabur karena banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya hingga menutupi pandangannya._

_Dia harus bangun, tetapi tubuhnya tidak dapat melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh otaknya dan hanya mampu terdiam dalam posisi merunduk ketika ditengah kesadarannya yang sudah semakin menurun, dia melihat mesin mobil mengalami kebocoran pada bagian mesin yang menampung bahan bakar sementara ayah, ibu, dan adiknya masih berada didalam sana, terjebak diantara ketidak sadaran._

_Dia harus membawa keluarganya keluar dari dalam mobil sebelum percikan api menyambar bahan bakar yang merembes keluar._

_Kibum ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk membangunkan semua anggota keluarganya tetapi sekeras apapun dia berusaha, tetap tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya._

_Tubuhnya terlalu lemah._

_Dan didepan matanya dia melihat orang-orang yang cintainya menghilang ditengah kobaran api yang membumbung tinggi hingga kelangit dan dia tahu kesempatan terakhirnya telah lenyap begitu saja._

_Dia telah kehilangan semua orang yang dia cintai._

_Seandainya saja dia memiliki sedikit saja kekuatan untuk bangkit, maka mereka pasti masih akan berada disini bersamanya._

_Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali._

_Seandainya.._

_Kata-kata itu terus saja berputar dikepalanya tetapi tidak akan dapat merubah segala yang telah terjadi._

_Dia sekarang sebatang kara._

_Yang tersisa hanya penyesalan._

_Tapi kenapa harus dirinya? Mengapa dia ditinggalkan seorang diri?_

_Kenapa dia tidak ikut mati bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya dan adik yang dia sayangi, dan menyisakan dirinya hidup seorang diri didunia yang begitu keras._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kibum tersentak bangun dengan teriakan membahana keseluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat Siwon terjaga dari tidurnya.

Namja itu membawa tubuh Kibum yang bergetar hebat karena tangisan kedalam pelukannya, berusaha memberikan ketenangan dengan mengusap lembut punggung Kibum.

"Tidak apa-apa Kibum, aku disini."

Siwon terus membisikan kata-kata menenangkan hingga tubuh Kibum berhenti bergetar didalam pelukannya, dia membaringkan Kibum perlahan kembali ketempat tidur dan terus terjaga selama sisa sepanjang malam itu..

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jujur saja, meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia melihat Kibum seperti tertelan didalam kegelapan, namun dia tetap tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak merasa khawatir.

Mengingat rasa trauma Kibum pada dokter dan rumah sakit menjadikan sifat keras kepala namja itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat Siwon berusaha memaksanya dirawat kerumah sakit karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan tetapi melihat Kibum yang begitu tertekan, Siwon terpaksa membatalkan niatannnya untuk melarikan Kibum kerumah sakit seperti yang diinginkan namja itu dan jadilah dia memboyong hampir seluruh petugas rumah sakit untuk merawat Kibum dikamar asrama mereka yang sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut kamar hotel berbintang tujuh.

Dia bahkan masih bisa mengingat hari pertama pertemuannya dengan Kibum seakan hal itu baru saja terjadi.

Tidak akan pernah dia lupakan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan yang mengembang diwajah Kibum ketika namja itu baru saja menginjakan kakinya disekolah swasta yang sejak lama telah menjadi idamannya untuk menuntut ilmu.

Kibum selalu menjadi yang paling bersemangat, yang paling ceria diantara semuanya meski masih tergolong pemalu untuk ukuran seorang namja dengan penampilan luar yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa.

Namja itu terlahir dengan keindahan fisik yang menarik perhatian banyak mata hanya dengan sekali melihatnya, semua orang menoleh kearahnya hanya untuk menatap, tetapi yang membuat rasa kagum Siwon tumbuh bukanlah mengenai apa yang namja itu miliki melainkan bagaimana namja itu masih tetap merendahkan dirinya meski lahir dengan banyak kelebihan.

Dia ingin Kibum hanya memperhatikannya.

Dia ingin kedua iris mata hitam itu hanya tertuju kepadanya.

Dia ingin hanya dirinya yang berada didalam pikiran namja itu.

Dia ingin menjadi pusat gravitasi seorang kim Kibum.

Dia ingin menjadi segalanya bagi kim Kibum.

Semua obsesi itu membawa langkah Siwon untuk memulai menapaki sisi kehidupan Kibum yang tidak pernah namja itu tampilkan pada orang lain sebelumnya.

Tanpa sadar dia selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Kibum dan menyadari dia ingin Kibum memiliki perasaaan yang sama dengannya.

Dia ingin Kibum jatuh hati padanya dan hanya bergantung padanya seorang.

Tetapi sejak hari itu Kibum berubah.  
Senyuman yang semula selalu bertengger dibibirnya yang berhasil membuat Siwon memikirkan bagaimana rasanya ketika daging lunak nan lembut itu melumat bibirnya kini telah menghilang, berganti dengan air mata dan tatapan penuh kesakitan.

Dia bahkan rela meninggalkan kediaman choi dengan seluruh fasilitas kenyamanan yang telah disediakan oleh kedua orang tuanya berkat uang dalam jumlah sedikit yang akan diwariskan hanya untuk dirinya seorang karena memang dia adalah anak tunggal, hanya agar bisa berada lebih dekat dengan Kibum.

Dia membuat Kibum bersandar padanya ketika namja itu membutuhkan bahu untuk menangis dan pelukan ketika tubuhnya telah tidak mampu untuk berdiri.

Siwon sesekali melirik kearah Kibum yang hanya duduk dengan wajah datar ditutupi oleh topeng kepalsuan disampingnya tanpa sekalipun mengeluarkan meski hanya sepatah kata sejak Siwon mengajak namja itu pergi kesuatu tempat untuk menikmati masa libur mereka yang hanya satu hari.

"Kepalamu masih pusing?" tanya Siwon sembari memeriksa suhu tubuh Kibum dengan meletakkan telapak tangan dikening namja itu.

Kibum mengalihkan tatapan memandangan Siwon sejenak lalu kemudian menggeleng.

Seharusnya dia lelah dengan ketiadaan respon Kibum setiap kali namja itu berusaha memberikan perhatiannya, tetapi hal ini sama sekali tidak menyurutkan niat Siwon untuk mengembalikan Kibum seperti dia pernah mengenal namja itu dulu.

Siwon mengentikan mobilnya disebuah jalan setapak kecil yang tertutup oleh banyak sekali rumput dan menggiring namja berkulit pucat itu untuk melangkah turun dari dalam mobil, membimbingnya perlahan dengan kedua telapak tangan ditempatkan diantara kedua mata Kibum.

Bermaksud memberikan kejutan.

Meski kedua matanya tertutup, Kibum masih bisa merasakan hembusan angin sejuk yang membelai bulu-bulu halus diwajahnya memberikan ketenangan yang sudah lama berusaha dia dapatkan.  
Suara desau angin membisikan kedamaian berbaur dengan bau harum rerumputan yang menguar diudara.

Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya membentang untuk merasakan lembutnya rumput membelai telapak tangannya.

Yang pertama kali menyambut tatapannya ketika Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kibum adalah hamparan rumput luas hijau yang sejauh dia memandang hanya ditumbuhi oleh dandelion.

Indah sekali.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?"

Kibum yang semula seakan melupakan kehadiran seorang choi Siwon yang semenjak tadi berdiri dibelakangnya lantas membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap namja tampan yang masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata teduh.  
Kibum tertegun untuk sesaat lalu kemudian mengangguk. "Tempat ini indah sekali."

Siwon membelai lembut pipi Kibum sembari seulas senyuman hangat tersungging dibibirnya. "Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Entah kenapa kali ini, ketika mata mereka saling bersirobok, Kibum merasakan suatu sentakan aneh didadanya, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak menjadi lebih cepat, membawa ribuan kupu-kupu yang seolah berterbangan diperutnya dan mengacaukan perasaan serta fungsi otaknya.  
Semburat merah tidak kentara mulai menghiasi wajahnya yang terasa panas.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ikut aku."

Kibum memperhatikan kelima jemari yang saling bertaut ketika namja itu menuntunnya berjalan melintasi pada dandelion yang menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak kecil keudara ketika angin berhembus menyamarkan irama detak jantungnya yang seolah berlomba.

Sekarang mereka berdua berdiri didepan sebuah danau dengan air begitu jernih, memantulkan wajah tampan seorang choi Siwon yang menatap dirinya lekat dengan senyuman terkembang.

Kibum hanya bisa mengernyitkan keningnya heran ketika namja tampan bermarga choi itu justru malah menglurukan lengan kearahnya, mengajaknya untuk bergabung masuk kedalam sebuah perahu kecil yang hanya cukup untuk menampung dua orang dan sepertinya memang sengaja disediakan disana semenjak kedatangan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa Kibummie. Aku akan menjagamu dan ak yakinkan, perahu ini tidak akan terbalik." ucap Siwon meyakinkan ketika namja itu melihat keraguan dikedua bola mata Kibum.

Berusah mempercayai kata-kata Siwon, Kibum perlahan menyambut jemari Siwon yang terjulur kearahnya dan kemudian mulai berhati-hati saat menaiki perahu.

Dia benar-benar cemas kalau-kalau benda yang tidak terlihat meyakinkan ini terbalik dan membuat mereka tercebur kedalam danau yang memiliki kedalam yang patut untuk diperhatikan.

Siwon mendayung semakin jauh ketengah ketika pada akhirnya matahari terbenam diufuk barat dan membiaskan cahaya matahari jingga, menyinari wajah tampan seorang choi Siwon dan membuat debaran jantungnya semakin menggila, namun bukan dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Keduanya hanya terdiam didalam kesunyian.

Kibum sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Siwon yang hanya duduk diam dihadapannya sembari jemari tangannya bermain dengan permukaan air yang terasa begitu dingin ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Kibum pelan ketika Siwon tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

Siwon tersenyum begitu menawan hingga menampakan kedua lesung pipinya. "Berusaha membuatmu tersenyum." tuturnya. Kibum tertegun dengan kedua mata menatap nanar kearah Kibum.

Hingga sekarang, setelah dua tahun terlewati, dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Siwon begitu ngotot untuk tetap terus berada disampingnya meskipun perilakunya terkadang tidak bisa disebut seperti manusia.

Anak-anak dikelas menjulukinya boneka salju karena hanya diam tidak berekspresi ketika semua tertawa dan hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng ketika ditanya.

Dan Siwon masih berada disini, bersamanya, tanpa sekalipun pernah beranjak pergi dari sisinya.

Ketika sang surya kembali keperaduan dan langit gelap akhirnya datang untuk menyelimuti bumi, Kibum mendongakan kepalanya menatap ribuan lentera kecil yang membiaskan cahaya terang ketika beterbangan dilangit malam, seolah berusaha menantang sang kegelapan dengan sinarnya yang redup.

Seperti dirinya, membiarkan dirinya tersesat didalam kegelapan sekian lama hingga akhirnya lilin kecil yang selama ini dia jadikan penerang jalan semakin meredup lalu kemudian benar-benar padam, menyisakan dirinya seorang diri didalam kehampaan, tetapi yang dia tidak pernah sadari adalah adanya seberkas cahaya tempat dia menuju ketika dia yakin tidak ada satupun tempat lagi yang dapat dia singgahi.

Choi Siwon, namja itu selalu menjadi seberkas cahaya kecil yang membimbingnya menuju kebahagian ditengah kegelapan yang memenjarakannya.

Siwon menyerahkan lentera kecil yang didalamnya terdapat lilin yang membiaskan pender cahaya yang menyala redup dengan tangan gemetar, entah kenapa mendadak saja kedua matanya terasa panas.

"Ucapkan harapan dan doamu."

Kibum hanya menggangguk.

Saat akhirnya lentera itu diterbangkan kearah langit malam, Kibum merasakan seolah semua beban yang selama ini dia tanggung menghilang begitu saja dan berganti menjadi sebuah euforia yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih Siwon-ah." Dan kali ini akhirnya Kibum mampu tersenyum tulus setelah sekian lama.

* * *

_When you smile, _

_sun shines A brilliance you can't fit into a framework of language_

_The waves crash my heart and crumble down_

* * *

Kedua langkah kakinya memasuki ruangan kelas seketika berhenti menapak ketika kedua matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap kehadiran seorang namja yang sudah sangat dikenalnya terlihat sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis yang dia kenali sebagai satu dari para wanita yang dipuja oleh banyak pria disekolah mereka.

Mereka terlihat begitu akrab saat berbicara satu sama lain.

Kibum bahkan dapat melihat senyuman tulus yang dilemparkan Siwon untuk gadis yang menjadi fokus perhatiannya.

Entah kenapa kali ini Kibum merasakan sentakan rasa tidak menyenangkan yang membuatnya ingin mendatangi kedua orang itu lalu kemudian meneriaki mereka bahwa seharusnya mereka tidak terlihat begitu dekat.

Alih-alih melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan hatinya, Kibum lebih memilih untuk diam dan kemudian membalikkan tanpa memperdulikan Siwon yang ternyata tanpa sengaja mengetahui kehadirannya.

Namja itu berlari-lari kecil menuju kearahnya, namun Kibum mengabaikan hal itu dan tetap meneruskan langkahnya hingga kemudian Siwon mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kibum, memaksa namja itu berbalik untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." ucap Siwon, berusaha menjelaskan segalanya mengenai situasinya.

Kening Kibum berkerut. "Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan?"

kalimat yang diutarakan Kibum dengan suara bergetar membuat Siwon termangu untuk beberapa saat. "Jangan marah."

Kibum tertawa getir. "Kenapa aku harus marah. Bukankah aku sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk itu."

Siwon terdiam, jadi rupanya selama ini dia telah salah mengartikan diamnya Kibum sebagai pertanda baik untuknya, bahwa akhirnya namja itu menerima kehadirannya. "Ku pikir setelah dua tahun, kau akhirnya akan mengerti." ucapnya getir.

Pelahan, cengkraman tangan Siwon terlepas dari lengannya, namja itu tanpa berjalan mundur kebelakangan beberapa langkah dengan tanpa sekalipun melepaskan tatapannya pada sepasang bola mata Kibum yang masih menatapnya dengan banyak emosi.

Kibum bahkan hingga menahan napas saat menyadari tatapan penuh kesakitan yang dilayangkan Siwon kearahnya. Dia telah membuat namja itu sangat terluka.

"Tetapi kau bahkan tidak pernah berusaha memandangku. Dan aku mungkin telah salah karena mencintaimu sedalam itu." Kata-kata terkahir yang dilayangkan Siwon-meskipun diucapkan dengan nada suara yang begitu pelan hingga menyerupai bisikan angin- berhasil membuat sekujur tubuh Kibum terasa membeku.

Dia telah dengan begitu bodohnya membiarkan satu-satunya hal paling berharga dalam hidupnya pergi begitu saja tanpa dia pernah mampu mempertahankannya.

Dia benar-benar seorang diri sekarang?

Kibum mencoba.

Dia berusaha untuk menggapai kembali hal yang dia telah lepaskan pergi.

Dia berusahan berbicara kembali dengan Siwon tetapi namja itu mungkin sudah tidak sudi melihatnya lagi hingga memalingkan wajahnya hanya agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan Kibum.

Hari itu, ketika akhirnya pertengkaran memuncak dan menciptakan dinding pemisah diantara mereka dengan segala emosi dan perasaan yang mereka tahan, Siwon memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar asrama mereka dan kembali kerumahnya yang menawarkan kehangatan, meninggalkan Kibum seorang diri dalam penyesalan.

Kedua bola mata Kibum menatap lekat punggung Siwon yang sedang memnempelkan selebaran brosur untuk pemilihan president school yang selanjutnya dan hanya berjarak beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat dia berdiri.

Koridor dibagian selatan sekolah ini memang cenderung jarang sekali dilalui oleh para murid dan mungkin ini adalah kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk berbicara dengan Siwon setelah selama seminggu mereka sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa.

Jujur saja dia sungguh sangat merindukan namja itu, bagaimana dia bicara, senyumannya yang menawan, dan pelukannya yang menenangkan.  
Dengan langkah ragu, Kibum menyeret kakinya mendekat kearah Siwon yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan lem dan kertas yang harus dia tempel dimading sekolah.

Dia tahu Siwon menyadari kehadirannya yang berdiri canggung disamping namja itu tanpa sepatah katapun berhasil meluncur dari dalam mulutnya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyapa seseorang yang sudah sangat dia rindukan, dan ternyata hal itupun sama sekali tidak mampu membuat Siwon untuk sekedar memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kibum.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Siwon, nada suara namja itu terdengar begitu dingin dan ketus.

Kibum hanya menundukkan wajahnya tapi memutuskan untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kalau kau hanya akan diam disana menontonku, sebaikanya kau pergi."

Menyadari Kibum yang sepertinya tidak akan membuka mulutnya, Siwon lantas hendak melangkahkan kakinya menjauh tetapi kemudian terhenti ketika adanya sebuah lengan yang terjulur kearahnya dan menarik ujung jas sekolahnya.

"Jangan pergi." bisiknya lirih, begitu pelan hingga hanya menyerupai bisikan angin.

Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dikedua pipinya yang merona pucat. "Jangan tinggalkan aku. Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi." tuturnya dengan suara bergetar.

Saat itu pertahanan yang coba Siwon bangun untuk kembali menyatukan kepingan hatinya runtuh seketika.

Sungguh, dia tidak akan mampu.

Bahkan meski dirinya harus hancur menjadi berkeping-keping, meski berulang kali Kibum melukai hatinya, tetapi dia tetap tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk meninggalkan namja itu sendirian didalam rasa sakit.

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya, menjulurkan jemari tangannya untuk mengusap aliran airmata yang mengalir dikedua pipi Kibum.  
Membawa namja itu kedalam rengkuhan kedua lengan besarnya, mendekapnya begitu erat didada.

* * *

_Above the dark shade of pain, at the doorsteps of farewell_

_Even if I take a brutal fall, I can manage if it were for you_

_Uh, Instead I'll give myself to you who don't know me_

_Don't cry, give me chilling laughter instead of hot tears Baby,_

* * *

_Aku tau kim __Kibum__. Aku mengerti rasa sakitmu. Karena itu berbagilah denganku, dan aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu. Percayalah padaku._

**FIN**


End file.
